A touchscreen is widely applied due to an advantage of simple, convenient, and natural touch operations and good human-machine interaction experience provided by the touchscreen.
When a touch operation is performed on a touchscreen, people usually need to use feedback information on a display screen to intuitively see a touch position sensed by the touchscreen. For example, when a point on the touchscreen is touched, a feedback graph (for example, a highlighted circle) is shown on the touchscreen at the touch point, so as to feed back a touch position sensed by the touchscreen to the people. In the prior art, a size of a feedback graph is fixed. However, if a feedback graph is too large or too small, the feedback graph cannot precisely reflect a touch position, and precision of visual feedback is not high.